Pittsburgh
Pittsburgh is a city in Pennsylvania and one of the many locations that Joel and Ellie visited across the United States in The Last of Us in their quest to find the Fireflies. Hunters currently control the former east coast Quarantine Zone after overthrowing the military. History After martial law was declared and FEDRA took control of the government, Pittsburgh was designated as a military-controlled quarantine zone. Eventually, citizens became restless over a lack of rations, accusing FEDRA and the military of keeping food from them.Graffiti on the wall A revolution was instigated by the Fireflies, causing many citizens to rise up and participate in fighting which lasted for around 14 months, with the rebels killing more soldiers and taking more parts of the city as time went on.Final Attack Note, Note from Mom Eventually, the military forces of Pittsburgh were defeated and driven out of the zoneAbandon Zone Note, with the rebels massacring any soldiers and military supporters that remained.Mob Attack Note Anyone who refused to participate in the final battle was banished by the rebels. In addition to this, the rebels turned on the Firefly agitators who started the revolt in the first place, since the citizens thought that they did most of the fighting, and also wanted to remain independent from Firefly leadership. Fireflies Note After the uprising, the citizens established control over the city. The practice of killing outsiders came about after three teenagers were put on public trial for killing a family that wandered into the city. The leader, instead of punishing them, said that the teenagers had procured supplies and ordered the rest to follow their example. Several people quickly expressed outrage at this, but were killed for speaking out.Trial Note Eventually, despite some hesitancy, hunting survivors became a common practice to Pittsburgh citizens. This is how the rebels became the Hunters. Hunters refer to any survivors entering their city as "tourists".Several of them call Joel this and they refer to the Fireflies by this in Factions MP The hunters use this to their advantage by tricking tourists into thinking they are hurt. They then proceed to rob and kill them once they stop to help.Joel and Elie are faced by Hunters who tried and failed to pull this trick. Joel also displays foreknowledge of the tactic Pittsburgh was abandoned by the military roughly 4-5 years before the events of the game, judging from the presence of skeletons.Several dead soldiers are seen as decayed corpses Events of The Last of Us Joel and Ellie arrive in Pittsburgh by way of a pickup truck that Bill repaired for them. In order to pass through the city, Joel had to take a detour away from an old traffic jam. Right after the detour, they are immediately ambushed by hunters who ram the truck with a bus. As a result, Joel crashes into a small grocery store and is forced to fight back. After escaping, they make their way through the buildings towards the Fort Duquesne Bridge, and come across the abandoned Hotel Grand with a strong Hunter presence. Players then have multiple options regarding how hey tackle the hunters: stealthily take each enemy down one by one, run in guns blazing and start an all-out firefight, or sneak around the hostiles and not waste time or resources.The Last of Us E3 2012 Gameplay Joel and Ellie also snuck and/or fought their way through the Hunters and later their Humvee in the Financial District. Later, they run into Sam and Henry, members of a group of survivors who were fleeing Hartford and decided to take refuge in the city. After taking out the skeleton crew guarding the bridge, the group made their escape. Traveling through a sewer system that was formerly a safe settlement and now littered with Infected, the small group made it to a suburb outside of the city. There, the Hunters again confronted the group with a military sniper rifle, and later the Humvee from before. The group successfully fends them off, but later was forced to flee from the horde of infected attracted by the sounds of the fight.Suburbs Known residents *Captain MastrosAbandon Zone Note (deceased) *Henry (temporarily) *Sam (temporarily) *PamLost Hill Note (missing in action) *JeremyLost Hill Note (missing in action) *EvaMother's Letter *Jack SullivinskyHotel Keycard *KaraFather's Note *ReubenA Hunter mentioned Reuben had found 25 cans of bacon Trivia * From the Abandon Zone Note, it seems a "Colonel Mackenzie" from the Atlanta QZ was the superior officer of Captain Mastros in Pittsburgh around the time the zone collapsed. Although at first it seems strange that a captain in Pittsburgh answered to a colonel in Atlanta, it can be justified. The uprising had been going on for over a year, and Pittsburgh was totally falling apart at the time the note was written, and seemingly only a captain was left in charge. Therefore, it is possible that Colonel Mackenzie was a high-ranking officer in Pittsburgh who simply relocated to the presumably-safer Atlanta QZ. * Some of the buildings and structures used in the game are actually real locations. * In some concept art, a picture of Chloe Frazer, a character from the Uncharted series, which is another series of games by Naughty Dog, can be seen. * Upon first meeting Henry and Sam, Henry has assigned Sam to hold the gun while he ambushes Joel. This resembles a similar assignment of tasks between the man and his son in Cormac McCarthy's The Road, since the man would frequently hand his revolver to his son whenever he went a significant distance away from him. * The real interstate 74/US 52 actually only runs from West to East in the Cincinnati area section of I-74 which is the Midwestern terminus of the highway. I-74 currently does not plan on expanding into Pennsylvania but rather in West Virginia, North Carolina, and South Carolina. Gallery Pittsburgh concept art.png|Concept art Tlouambush4.png Tlouambush6.png Tlouoverlook.png|Joel looking over the city. File:Skeleton_crew.jpg|Hunters guarding the entrance to the bridge. File:Skyarrow_bridge.jpg|Skyarrow Bridge. Pittsburgh1.png Pittsburgh2.png References de:Pittsburgh ru:Питтсбург_(локация) Category:Locations Category:Quarantine zone